User blog:Amz96/New Girl is My Ex Part 1
Chapter 1 '' Homeroom Kim is sitting on Jack’s lap , Milton Julie sitting around them Jerry walk in. '' Jerry - Yo I head there’s a new girl in town Kim - Yeah I here she’s really nice but always trying to make trouble, I think her name is Vader. ''Jack Is silent, starring into mid air '' Milton - Jack , JACK !! ''Kim punches Jack - '' Jack sweetie ?? Jack - Och, that hurt, yeah ? Kim - What wrong ? Jerry - Yeah man its like you’ve seen someone before and wanna get away from them Milton - Ok jerry lets not get to technical !! Jack - Kim do you no Vader’s last name ? Kim - Um not I haven’t meet her, but i think i may of seen her in the mall trying to make trouble with some of the shop owners ''Over the PA - Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer please report to the front office '' Everyone - Ooooo Jerry - Ooo Jack and Kim are in troubl....e ...... , It’s probably because they’ve Kim - why don’t you shut it Jack - and we haven’t even got to ''Over the PA - Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer please report to the front office '' ''Jack and Kim Walk to the Front office '' Kim - So Why do you think they want us Jack - I do...n’t no... Kim - What is it Jack - That’s my ex girlfriend Kim - Wait you had girlfriend before me Jack - what do u expect ? Kim she was in another state before I came to seaford ? I wonder why she’s here Kim - Probably to take you back or get me out of the picture ? ''Jack holding Kim on the shoulder '' Jack - Kim your the only one I think about, Vader - Aw look at the Jacky alway’s protecting his #1 girl in his life. Jack - What do you want Vader I thought I made it clear ! We were done like 3 years ago, we were 14 ! Come one !! Vader - I know i’ve just come back for you, So who’s this Dumb Blonde ?? Jack and Kim - What did you say ? ''Kim running up to tackle her to the ground, Jack stops her with this arms around her waist . '' Kim - Let me Go ! Jack - Leave it Kim, Kim - Fine Jack - This is my Girlfriend Kim Vader - Kim such a girly name ! and a BLONDE name to .. Jack - Vader please just go back in the office ! We have to go, Come on Kim ''Kim Giving Vaeder the evil eyes . '' Kim - Hi sue What did you want ? Sue - Kim this is Vader, Vader this is Kim Kim and Vader - WHAT ?? Sue - It Looks like you to know each other ? anyways Kim I want to take her to all your classes and well show her around ? Kim - Do I have to ? Sue - KIM .......... Kim - Fine !! come on .. Jack - So what did you want me for ? Sue - You Jack need to go see the principle Jack and Kim - Ah why Sue - I think you know why ? Jack - No i don’t Sue - Principle NOW (''Shouting) Jack'' - Ok ok, ''Cya Kim ''Jack kisses Kim on the cheek, Vader, Look at Jack '' ''With Kim and Vaeder Vader - So Kim Kim - Yeah ? what ? Vader - Is every thing ok ? Kim - Um what do you think ? Vader - Um i guessing not ? Kim - Your darn right !, What do you have against me ? Vader - Nothing Why ? Kim - Well .. Look it doesn’t matter ? we will go back to home room then we have first Period to show you around ! Vader - Kim, Wait ! Kim - What ? Vader - Is this about what I said to you about you and Jack Kim - Yes it is Vader - Kim, Look I didn’t mean to upset you its just, When I saw you with jack, Kim - You thought He hadn’t moved on, and that Vader - Well yes, Kim - Really ? Look Vader, You were together in another state, Your in seaford Now, and Jack has another life, new friends Vader - I know, Look Im really sorry . Kim - That’s ok, Come one We will walk round to the school, then we will go to English. Lets just start fresh ? Vader - ok :) Kim - Hi im Kim Vader - Hi Kim i’m Vader, and Im new Kim - Cool ill be happy to show you around :) ''Vader and Kim start laughing '' To be Continued ------------ Hope you liked it :) drop a comment if you wish :) Love ya xox Category:Blog posts